XenServer is an enterprise class server virtualization platform. In XenServer, multiple virtual machines can be created. Each virtual machine can run operating systems like FreeBSD, Windows and Linux. All the virtual machines can run simultaneously. XenServer helps in the reducing the number of physical servers in the IT and datacenter infrastructures. The benefits of virtualization are several. Some of them are: less number of physical servers are required, less power consumption and less rack space in the data center.